Before You Go
by HMadass
Summary: A future fic. The lives of Tree Hill's Charmed Youth, all grown up. Follow Peyton and Luke through major events in their lives. All the friends make appearances. Fits pretty well with S4 finale.
1. Could You Read My Mind

This is a future fic. Leyton and Naley. Brook and Mouth.

These first few sections are just kind of the intro. I don't know how far I'll take it but it's fun for now. Also, Karen will be alive and well in this. I named her daughter Keaton because hey, it kind of sounds like Keith.

----------------------

**Lucas Scott** dropped his keys on the entry table with a noisy clink. The loft was strangely dark. He looked at his watch again. Just past six o'clock. His wife was usually home by now, ready to greet him with a kiss and a beer. Not that he expected anything overwhemlmingly domesticated from her. He wasn't one of those guys who wanted a woman barefoot and in the kitchen. And more often than not it was him that got dinner ready. But tonight he had hoped she would be home. He had big news.

A sharp noise from the direction of the bedroom caught his attention. Squinting through the dimness, he called out curiosly, "Peyton, you home?"

He heard her voice call back, "I'm in the bedroom, baby."

Smiling, he dropped his coat on the back of the couch and made his way toward her. They'd been married eight months ago on a trip to Spain.  
It had all come up very suddenly, Lucas suggesting it almost on a whim. To his surprise, Peyton had agreed and three hours later they'd found a minister willing to make a visit to a remote hilltop in the Catalan.

It had been the best decision of his life. Cumulatively, they had been together somewhere around five years already so while the marriage had seemed sudden, those who knew them best realized it would have happened eventually.

Lucas had just celebrated his twenty fifth birthday and Peyton's was coming up in a few months. They'd been living in New York for two years and both had stellar jobs. Peyton ran a division of a popular recording company and Lucas was a published author and freelance columnist with the Times.

Reaching the bedroom, Lucas was about to speak when he felt the breath rush out of him.

Peyton was on the bed, her blonde hair pulled back to reveal her stunning green eyes. She was clad in a lacy black bra and panty set that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Lucas could only stare. Their sex life was anything but boring but it still floored him to see her in various states of undress. He thought she liked to do it just to see him look a complete fool.

Grinning, cheshire like, she only said, "Don't leave me hanging here."

Lucas laughed happily, and with a speed that surprised them both, began to shed his clothes. They landed haphazardly across the floor and he stepped over them without a care for their well-being.

Slipping his hands around his wife's waist, he quickly placed his lips over hers and her hands caressed his chest.

"You are so hot."

Peyton laughed as her husband's hands slid down her back to cover her ass, jerking their bodies together at the hips.

He edged them back toward the bed and as he landed, she quickly straddled him, rocking her hips against his groin relentlessly.

Lucas groaned loudly, his hands coming up to cover her chest through the lace of her bra. Peyton gasped at the sensation and Lucas watched her hungrily.

His breath was coming out of him quickly as he said, "Oh God. Oh, Peyton. Not that I don't appreciate. But what's the occasion?"

Grinding against his pelvis, Peyton breathed huskily, "I can't. Surprise. My husband every once in a while?"

Lucas began thrusting upward as he pushed her bra out of the way to get at her bare breasts.

He tweaked the nipple of one mischievously, saying, "Honey, you can surprise me like this whenever you want. All the time, in fact."

She covered his hands with hers, rubbing them over her breasts insistently.

They continued to rock together until she finally broke away to his moan of disapproval.

Grinning wickedly, she rose up over him, sliding her underwear the rest of the way off and saying, "I'm coming back."

He reached out smoothly, his hand gliding up her slender thighs to brush against her.

-  
After they'd cleaned up, Peyton threw on one of Luke's black t-shirts and they went into the kitchen to grab some wine and a leftover pizza from the fridge.

Luke had been unable to hide his news anymore. His new novel was about to be published and he wanted to see the look of pride and surprise on Peyton's face.

She'd practically leapt across the table at him to envelop him in her arms. Laughing, he'd tossed a piece of pizza onto the paper plate and pulled her into his lap.

She was settled snugly against him, leaning her back against his chest and her head against his. Her legs were stretched out across the table top, leaving long lengths of thigh exposed to his gaze and his fingertips.

He felt Peyton still against him and when she didn't speak for a moment he craned his face to look at her. She had a guilty smile on her lips and she was watching him from the corner of her eye with something like apprehension.

Luke was immediately suspicious.

"What?"

Peyton turned to face him more directly and her nervous grin was enough to assure her husband that she had something on her mind.

"I had a doctor's appointment today." The reflexive glint of fear in Lucas' eyes made Peyton rush on, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check something out."

Luke had felt his heart twitter nervously at Peyton's admission and he was soothed by her hearty assurance.

Still, the expectation he felt was quite unnerving.

Brushing a hand through Luke's hair, Peyton continued somewhat hurriedly, "It's what I thought. And it's big, Luke."

Luke felt as though he should be catching on but that he was a step behind. What could be big that wasn't a bad thing?

Dully, he began to comprehend. A slow smile stretched his lips as he said, "Big?"

Nodding, she watched him as if expecting a bomb might go off. "And getting bigger. Over say, nine months."

Luke felt stunned. He knew he was smiling but he couldn't be sure of much else. He felt dazed.

Peyton's own smile was beginning to falter. She seemed quite concerned that Luke might have permanently lost his powers of speech.

"Honey, what do you think? Are you okay?"

Luke grasped Peyton's face in his hands, wanting to erase any doubt that he wasn't on board. It was definitely unexpected but it wasn't something they'd never talked about. They both wanted kids.

He kissed her soundly, pulling back to find tears in her eyes. He wiped the trails away gently, saying, "This is amazing. Amazing."

Peyton laughed softly, enjoying the thrilled look in her husband's eyes.

"I love you, Luke."

-  
Lucas woke early, squinting at the sunlight that was seeping into the bedroom through the slats in the Venetian blinds. Peyton always said they needed to invest in curtains but Luke knew it didn't really bother her. She could sleep until noon, oblivious to the creeping sun.

Looking down, he saw a curly blonde head resting against his bare chest and he smiled. One of the things he loved most in the world was to wake with her wrapped around him, smelling like sleep and lavender shampoo. He spent a lot of time just after he'd woken up staying motionless, exactly like they were now, enjoying the feel of her. He felt inspired by his wife. He never wrote better than when she was with him, somewhere in the house, painting or listening to music and he could feel her presence.

Now he had a whole slew of new thoughts to wonder about. He was going to be a father, and though it was unexpected, he couldn't imagine being more happy about anything. His first instinct was to call everyone he knew. Peyton had laughed happily as he reached for his phone, her face alight with joy at his reaction. She had convinced him to save the calls for the morning but now he wondered if they should just tell everyone in person. Especially his mom. He wanted her to be the first to know. And then Nate and Haley, who would smile and hug them and laugh and laugh over the bet they had made. Luke grinned, thinking of what Nathan's expression would be when he found out he won. Peyton had gotten pregnant within eight months of the wedding. Nate would be insufferable.

He knew Peyton would want to call Brooke and Mouth but they were honeymooning in France and might be the hardest to reach.

Carefully he shifted, reaching toward the bedside table to get his laptop. Switching it on, he waited until the signal existed and he logged onto the internet.

He hardly knew where to start so he Googled pregnancy and was completely overwhelmed when the results showed up in the millions.

Grimmacing, he refined his search and he was thoroughly engrossed by the time Peyton began to stir beside him.

Blinking awake, his wife murmured a sleepy, "Morning, honey," before burrowing closer against him, her breath warm against his chest.

Kissing the top of her head affectionately he said wryly, "Hey, baby mama."

Peyton lifted her head and gave him a withering look. "Not cool. That is one thing you're not allowed to call me."

Lucas laughed at the stern expression she was giving him and he questioned her further, "So, if we're at say, a wedding or a birthday party, and we meet new people, I can't say you're my baby's mama?"

Peyton gave him a hard look, though her lips began to quirk, and said, "Not if you want to be around when the baby comes."

Looking chastened, Lucas held up three fingers in what he hoped was the Scouting sign. "I swear"  
-  
They had a lazy breakfast that consisted of waffles topped with chocolate syrup and chocolate milk before they decided to pack up the car and head back to Tree Hill for the weekend.

Peyton had her seat leaned back and her feet propped on the dash of Luke's Tahoe as they drove, her body angled toward his and her face cradled in her palm.

Luke felt her eyes on him and he glanced at her askance, saying, "Okay, what are you looking at."

Grinning, Peyton shifted in her seat and said, "Nothin' much."

Reaching across the center console to grasp her hand in his, he arched his brows and said, "That so? Nothing? That's not a very nice thing to say about the father of your child."

Peyton squeezed his hand and glanced at the road momentarily before looking back at him, her smile wide and excited. "I was just thinking, what a phenomenally attractive kid we're going to have."

Lucas feigned a quick glance in the rearview mirror before he turned back to her, his ckeeks sucked in and his mouth puckered provactively.

"Blue Steel!"

Peyton burst out laughing, the joke tired and passe, but Luke's face enough to send her into giggles.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the top of it tenderly before bringing it to the side of his face to rest against his cheek for a moment.

She could see the gravity in his sparkling eyes as he looked at her with a rush of emotion and said, "You're right. We are going to have a gorgeous baby."

-  
Peyton leaned back after adjusting the radio station and tapped her fingernails on the windowill of the car. They were about an hour out of New York and she was starting to get a little antsy.

She was surprised when Luke asked suddenly, "You started thinking of names yet?"

Peyton turned toward him and said in mild disbelief, "We've got a while before we have to pick one, Luke."

He grinned at her slyly and she couldn't help but be infused by his enthusiasm.

Catching his eye she said mock seriously, "How about Leopold."

Luke pretended to play along. "Perfect. And for a girl how do you like Agnes?"

Smiling, Peyton said emphatically, "Love it."

With a charming grin, Luke said with a tone of finality, "Okay, we're settled. Agnes and Leopold Scott."

Giving his shoulder a playful knock, she said with a smile, "Absolutely not. They'd never forgive us."

Luke nodded his agreement and said thoughtfully, "Seriously, Peyton. You've never thought of any you liked? I thought all girls had names they liked. I thought you fought your best friends over it until one of you agreed to back down."

Peyton smiled at his generalist description and she said, "Brooke and I never really sat around naming our unborn children."

Luke continued to look as though he didn't believe she was being completely truthful until Peyton relented with a dramatic sigh.

"Okay. Yes. I may have given it some thought. But the names I used to like don't sound so good to me anymore. And I used to imagine that Nick Lachey was the father of my children, so I want to come up with new ones. With you."

He grinned at her, clearly amused that Nick Lachey had once been the hypothetical father of her children.

"Fair enough", he said. "We'll come up with new ones. Together"  
Peyton woke when Luke gently shook her shoulder. He said quietly, "We're here."

She didn't ask him where exactly here was. Their home base in Tree Hill was Lucas' mother's home. Peyton saw the late afternoon sun baking the streets and she opened the door and climbed out of the car.

She raised her arms above her head and stretched powerfully, a yawn escaping her as she twisted her body around satisfyingly.

Luke went to the back of the car and pulled out their suitcases, following her up the steps to the front porch.

Peyton rang the doorbell as Luke rested the suitcases on the porch and he pulled her back against him to rest against his body while they waited.

Several moments passed before they heard footsteps and Karen's voice calling out, "Just a second!"

Lucas smiled at ths sound of his mother's voice. They spoke by phone several times a week, Peyton included. The trip had been a surprise though and Lucas was genuinely glad to see her, and tell her that she was going to be a grandmother.

The door swept open and Karen's face clearly showed surprise and pleasure at the arrival of her unexpected visitors.

Pulling them both into a hug, she said, "Guys, what are you doing? Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

Luke said wryly, "You got big plans?"

Karen pulled back, giving him a look, and she said, "Of course not. But I would've gotten the place cleared up and changed the sheets in your room."

Luke scoffed and said, "Mom. I'm sure the sheets are fine. You probably washed them last time we were home and nobody's slept there since, right?"

Karen ignored him as she glanced over Peyton. For a wild moment, Peyton wondered if Karen could already tell. She had put on a little bit of weight already, and her boobs were bigger.

Karen looked as though she waa about to say something before Lucas ushered them inside, his hands on the suitcases as he said, "We're letting the a/c out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Lucas ushered Peyton to the couch and helped her onto it. Peyton raised her eyebrows in a good natured challenge, and her husband was instantly aware that he'd taken it too far. He winked to let her know he was backing off and looked back at his mother to see if she'd noticed any more of the exchange.

Her eyes gleamed but he couldn't decide if it was because she was onto them or that she was simply glad to see them.

Suddenly, Lucas became aware that it was far too silent.

"Where's Keaton?"

Karen's eyes lit up at the mention of her daughter. The seven year old was wildly rambunctious, sometimes even giving James a run for his money.

His mother took the seat beside Peyton, draping her arm over her daughter in law's shoulders lightly, and said, "She's terrorizing your brother and his wife as we speak."

Peyton an Lucas shared a grin. Perhaps the only person Keaton adored more than her big brother was Peyton. They'd shared a unique bond ever since the first time Peyton had held her in the hospital.

Speaking up, Peyton asked curiously, "How are Nate and Haley?"

Lucas could tell his wife felt a little guilty that they had spoken so little with them in the last few weeks. But his book deal had been in the final stages and Peyton was negotiating a contract with a band on the brink.

Normally, they spoke with his brother and his wife at least a couple of times a week. They liked to hear about life in Tree Hill and the antics of seven year old James. Haley was six months pregnant with their second child and Luke knew Peyton couldn't wait to share her own news with her.

Karen said happily, "They're doing just fine. They'll want to see you." Glancing at the clock, she added, "They told me they'd have her home around five."

Luke was disappointed to have to wait so long but he supposed that if Peyton was tired she could use the time to nap and they could both get showered. Luke's lips turned up at that thought and he caught Peyton eyeing him rather suspiciously.

Turning to his mother he said quickly, "Let me help Peyton get this stuff into our room and then you can make me a sandwich."

His mother slapped him playfully and he saw Peyton roll her eyes as she accepted his hand and let him pull her up from the couch.

Karen said, "Can I make something for you, Peyton? You look pretty bushed."

Peyton glanced at Karen quickly, wondering again if Karen was onto them, before she said, "Whatever Luke's fixing, he can make one for me."

Lucas looked between his mother and his wife and rolled his eyes before following the latter into the bedroom, the suitcases rolling along behind him.  
-  
Karen Roe pulled fresh lettuce from the crisper and went to the sink to rinse it. Despite Lucas' attempts to make lunch, Karen had sent him to help his wife unpack while she finished. She knew Peyton loved her BLT's and she wanted a moment to herself to think anyway.

Something was definitely up. Luke and Peyton were as in love as ever, she knew nothing was wrong in that respect. However, she couldn't shake a feeling that Peyton and Lucas were interacting almost imperceptibly different.

Luke was always tender, but there was something exceptionally gentle about the way he held her hand and guided her with his hand against her back.

And Peyton was positively glowing. Her skin was smooth and clear and Karen could have sworn the girl looked as though she'd gained a few pounds. And not in a way that suggested she's suddenly fallen in love with cheesecake.

Karen's hands began to shake and she couldn't contain the smile that was stretching her lips.

That had to be it!

Peyton was pregnant. -  
Luke blotted shaving cream on his face and tapped the razor against the sink. The shower was running behind him and he could hear Peyton humming to herself under the steady drizzle.

"You think she suspects anything?"

Luke laughed as Peyton stuck her wet, dripping head out of the shower curtain.

Turning to face her, he said," No. I do not think she knows anything."

Peyton frowned. "I didn't say that she knows. I said she might suspect."

Lucas shrugged, seeing the distinction but realizing it was unimportant. "What's it matter, honey? We're going to tell her anyway."

Peyton bit her lip and watched him for a moment before she continued, "I know. I just didn't think I'd be this nervous."

Lucas walked toward her, the razor forgotten on the sink as he said, "You have nothing to be nervous about. She is going to be so excited."

Peyton smiled at the sincerity in his voice. She knew that he was right. Karen loved them both so much and she had hinted before how fun it would be to be a young grandmother. Peyton only wondered if she could be as good a mother. With Haley and Karen around, there was plenty of inspiration, and plenty that she might fall short of.

Lucas seemed to read the momentary flash of insecurity in her eyes because he stepped forward until he was partially in the shower himself and he could take her head in his hands softly.

"Listen. You are going to be a wonderful mom. I know that's true."

To her embarassment, Peyton felt tears stinging her eyes and she laughed. Luke was always saying things that made her cry and she out to have damned well been used to it already.

Grinning at her, his eyes full of the tenderness she loved, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers authoritatively.

The sound of the bathroom door crashing open caused them to break apart violently.

"Hey Uncle Luke! Hey Aunt Peyton!"

The voice of the brown haired little boy, who was grinning maniacally, was quickly followed by the deep, exasperated voice of his father.

It all happened so quickly that neither Luke or Peyton could move.

Coming into the room at a near jog, Nathan Scott took in the scene in front of him.

His son was standing in the middle of the room, almost between Luke, whose t-shirt was wet and his hair sticking up at odd angles, and Peyton, whose cheek was smeared in the shaving cream half missing from his brother's face.

Picking up Jamie, Nate covered his eyes with the palm of his hand and he said casually, "Luke. Peyton. Good to see you."

Peyton's face was a mask of humiliation. Luke was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a smile.

Before he turned, Nathan said as nonchalantly as he could, "Um, Peyton, you've got something on your cheek."

Peyton smothered a reluctant guffaw and disappeared behind the shower curtain as Luke closed the door behind his brother.

He could hear Nathan explaining something to Jamie outside and Luke suddenly couldn't fight a grin.

He could hear a mortified Peyton laughing almost hysterically and he said aloud, "Honey, I should have handed you a towel."

Peyton poked her head out of the curtains again to look at him quizzically. Then her gaze followed the length of the shower curtain and her blush spread all the way down her body and Lucas could see it plain as day.

See through shower curtains.

Outside the door he heard Nathan laughing and he wondered idly if Nathan had heard, then his doubts were erased as he heard Nate call out, "I've seen it before, buddy"  
-  
Nathan was unable to control a mirthful chuckle as he carried Jamie into the kitchen under his arm. Haley was sitting at the table, Keaton comfortably ensconced on her lap as Karen finished lunch.

His wife looked up at him suspisciously and he said, "Jamie here interrupted bathtime for the Scott family."

Haley's face was torn between shock and the uncontrollable urge to laugh. Karen turned sharply from the stove and Nathan felt the urge to reassure her. His mother wouldn't want that image either.

"Nothing crazy. PG all the way."

Karen turned back to the stove, trying unsuccessfully to cover her own giggling.

Keaton looked around at the adults and then climbed down from her aunt's lap to drag Jamie on another adventure.

She was already impatient waiting for her brother and sister in law.

Nathan watched them go, a look of wariness on his face, and Haley had to laugh.

"I hope you didn't embarass Peyton too much."

Nathan leaned forward and said in a whisper, "Like I told Luke, I've seen it before. No big deal."

Haley goggled at her husband, hoping like hell that he hadn't actually used those words.

He seemed slightly abashed and she shook her head at him.

"You have such a way with words, dear."

Grinning, he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and sank his teeth into it wolfishly.  
Peyton pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and cast another glance at her husband in the mirrior.

He shrugged and said, "It's not that bad. Nate won't mention it."

Peyton sighed and said dejectedly, "Well, hopefully when he does mention it, your mother won't be in the room."

Luke came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. "Come on, honey. It was completely innocent. Just a kiss. We're married. If we wanna grope each other it's our business."

Groaning in embarassment, Peyton leaned back against him, covering his arms with hers, and saying, "Until we grope in full view of the children."

Lucas laughed, the memory still fresh but already amusing. "And my brother."

Throwing in the towel, Peyton said in a devil-may-care voice, "Well don't worry. He's already seen it."

Luke frowned.

Peyton shot him a look over her shoulder and said wryly, "Not as funny when you think of it that way, huh, baby daddy"  
-  
Luke pushed his chair back and draped his arm over the back of Peyton's chair, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. Nate pulled Keaton into his lap and whispered in her ear that she should pay attention because her big brother had something important to say.

Haley's hand was interwtined with her son's and Karen looked half as if she had expected this.

Lucas glanced again at his wife, kissing her hand and letting her know that the announcement was hers to make if she wanted. Her eyes sparkled as she squeezed his hand and looked out to address his family. Their family.

She didn't want to be a sap. She didn't know how to tell them that she loved them all so much it hurt and that they were here favorite people in the world. Her family. Sending pleading eyes at Luke, he got the message and kissed her forehead gently.

He straightened his tie absently and said, "Peyton and I have some big news, and you're the first people we want to share it with. You're the most important people in our lives and you're the people we want around this new life we've created."

Luke saw his mother's face with tears glistening on it. Nate was looking between his brother and Peyton with an incredulous, wide grin. Haley was also crying, James wondering what was the matter with her.

Luke looked back at his wife and he saw that she wanted to say something too.

Peyton looked out at all the faces knowing that the secret was out. They all knew. The only thing was to outright, flat out, full on say it.

Grinning, she said enthusiastically, "We're having a baby!"

Haley's shrill squeal caught the attention of several nearby tables, some of whom seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Gleefully, James stood up on a chair and said, "She's having a baby!"

The other tables broke into spontaneous applause and Peyton found herself waving and blushing and not caring how much a fool she looked. Luke's face was gleeful and when a bottle of Dom Perignon arrived at the table he grew puzzled.

The maitre'd said happily, "Compliments of a Mr. Taylor, and his wife."

Luke looked up sharply at the name and he clarified, "Skills Taylor?"

The older man grinned, "The very one."

Luke craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his old friend but found that he couldn't see him. "Is he still here?"

The waiter said, "Yes sir."

Nathan said, "Well see if you can't get him over here, my good man. I'm going to be an uncle."

Leaning over, Jamie kept his eyes trained on Peyton, who also had tears flowing freely down her face. "Daddy, why are the girls all crying."

Nathan said seriously, "Son, this is very important. For the rest of your life, I want you to remember this."

The little boy watched his father carefully, as if the secret of life was about to be imparted to him.

Nate said softly, "Girls cry when they're happy. When they're sad. When they're mad. Usually they yell first but then they cry."

Haley all but snorted but the tears on her face seemed to disprove whatever opposite claim she was about to make.

James looked more confused than ever. "Well how do you know which is which?"

Lucas said quickly, "Luck."

But Nathan continued, questioning his son, "How do you feel right now? Are you excited about getting a new cousin? Happy?"

James answered enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Nathan swept a hand across the table and said, "They are too, sport."

Peyton said, "Whaddya think, James? Keat? DO you want a boy or a girl?"

The children answered oppositely at the exact same time and Peyton had to smile. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Peyton barely had time to smile at their enthusiasm before she was trapped in a hug between her mother in law and her sister in law. -  
Peyton rolled over sleepily, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light. Beside her Lucas groaned.

"Who's calling you?"

"Is that my cell phone?"

Peyton rummaged beside her bed until she found her cell phone.

It read: 1 Missed Call, 1 New Voicemail

Peyton flipped it open and blinked at the harsh light. It was a number she didn't recognize. Flipping the speakerphone on she collapsed onto the pillows and waited for the message to start.

Peyton hadn't read Harry Potter in a few years but she felt as if she'd just opened up a Howler.

Brooke Davis McFadden, her verybestfriendinthewholeworldever was practically shrieking. Her voice caught between anger and surprise and tears and delight.

"I JUST HEARD THE NEWS! Mouth woke me up telling me he had a call from Nathan spilling all the beans that you're pregnant! Oh my God! How could you not call me? I'm coming home! No-hang on, Mouth. Yes! We're coming home a day early. Yes- because I said so. My Peyton is having a baby and I need to be there for her. And Lucas! Oh My God we have so much shopping to do. And baby name books! Listen, honey, we were in Florence the other day and what do you think about the name Giorgio? Huh? Anyway! We'll be home soon. We love you. Say I love you. " Peyton heard a slight burst of static then Mouth's voice saying truthfully, but not altogether passionately, "I love you."

All of the above had been said with hardly a breath taken between words.

Peyton sat up, feeling wide awake.

Sighing, she said to Lucas, who was leaning against the headboard with a shellshocked look, "Do you think she knows I'm not having the baby, like, tomorrow?"


	2. I don't shine if you don't shine

**The smell** of waffles drifted into Peyton's nostrils and she practically moaned in her sleep. Lucas laughed, holding the plate closer to her and gently urging her awake.

Tossing an arm over her eyes to block out the light, and possibly her husband's smug grin, Peyton groaned.

"You're going to make me fat," she said.

Luke poked her softly on the side of her hip and said, "You have a good excuse. If somebody said I had nine months to gain weight with no possibility of getting made fun of, I'd do it."

Peyton frowned, saying, "You just implied that I'm going to turn into a boat and it's okay."

Lucas backtracked, getting a small inkling that he'd possibly said something that could possibly construed as an insult. Possibly.

"What I'm saying is- is, you won't turn into a boat. Ever. But if you did, I'd still love you?"

Peyton groaned again, this time much more dramatically.

"Give me the damn waffles, Lord Byron."

Luke handed them over, ignoring the ravenous way she eyed them.

"Brooke called again while you were sleeping."

Peyton chewed for a moment then said, "What's the ETA. I need to prepare myself."

Luke smiled, checking his watch as he said in a clipped, military tone, "She'll be entering American airspace at 1800 hours."

Peyton chuckled as he saluted, saying, "At ease, soldier."

Climbing off the bed, he went to the side table and bent over it to pull out a drawer. Peyton couldn't resist swatting him on the butt for good measure.

He turned playful eyes on her and she batted her eyelashes at him. Smirking, he put his hands on either side of her and leaned in toward her.

Peyton slowly moved in to meet his lips but just before they collided, he saw a flash of silver between them and he pulled back, mildly disappointed, as she chomped on another bite of waffle.

He stood up, muttering, "Cruel woman."

Peyton grinned, licking syrup from her lips as she asked joyfully, "You want to be this waffle, dont'cha?"

Luke clapped a hand over his heart and said seriously, "That waffle is getting a lot more action than me."

Peyton glanced at him wryly and he followed her gaze to her still flat midsection.

He grinned and replied, "Guess that's not true, huh?"

Peyton rubbed her belly with a smug smile of her own and said, "Definitely not, hotshot."

He leaned in again, unable to resist his utterly charming wife. She tasted like buttermilk and Aunt Jemima's and he couldn't for a second think of anything more delicious.

When he pulled away reluctantly, she said, "Later gator."

He headed toward the door and said, "After while, crocodile."

Just as he hit the doorway she called quickly, "When's 1800?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was thoroughly engrossed in her book. Technically, it wasn't hers yet but it was soon to be.

She was thoroughly engrossed and mildly horrifed by what she was reading. She had never realized how graphically childbirth could be described.

She was just turning the page, desperate to finish a particularly explicit paragraph, when she felt a rush of air and was practically knocked on her ass.

She only had a brief second to say, "Sweet Lord," before she felt herself engulfed in a pair of thin but deceptively strong arms.

Red hair obscured her vision and as she absently spit some out of her mouth Peyton said in a muffled voice, "Hey Rach. I guess you heard."

Rachel pulled back, oblivious to Peyton's obvious surprise, and said, "Of course, I heard. I ran into Bevin today at Karen's when I was picking up muffins."

Peyton said vaguely, "Muffins?"

Rachel continued, heedless of Peyton's momentary disorientation.

"Muffins, right. I was picking them up for me and Chase. He loves them."

Peyton said blandly, "I didn't know he loved muffins so much."

Rachel shot her a look and said impatiently, "Why are you talking about baked goods? How far along are you? Do you know your due date? Do you want to find out if it's a girl or boy? What about twins? With you being adopted it may be hard to find out if there's a history!"

Peyton's mouth fell open.

Rachel was for once, relatively silent as she waited for Peyton to answer.

Unable to stop the smile lighting her face, Peyton decided to let Rachel's obvious excitement wash over her.

She spoke slowly at first, trying to remember some of Rachel's fevered questions.

"Um, I'm due sometime in the Spring. We don't know if we want to find out the sex yet. I kind of do, Luke wants to be surprised. I don't know about twins. We haven't talked about that."

Rachel squeezed Peyton's hand and Peyton was consumed with a sudden swell of affection for the other girl. It was good to see her.

Rachel turned to the bookshelf and selected a baby name book. Handing it to Peyton, she said seriously, "This one is the best. The most comprehensive by far."

At Peyton's dubious expression Rachel shrugged and said, "I like to look."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas finished shaving then headed out to the Rivercourt to meet Nate and Jamie.

Lacing up some old Sneakers from his closet, Luke zipped up his jacket and went out the back door.

Arriving at the Rivercourt, he was happy to find his brother and his nephew already there.

Jamie was dribbling pretty well for a kid his age and Luke could hear Nate encouraging him playfully.

Stepping on the court, Nate grabbed the ball and sent it sailing toward the hoop. Luke made a running start and caught it midway, dunking it easily.

Jamie ran over to collect the rebound and dribbled circles around his uncle and father.

Luke glanced down, smiling at the kid, who was the spitting image of his father.

"Getting pretty good there, Jim. You're gonna be able to beat your dad pretty soon."

James giggled and looked over at his uncle. "He says I'll be able to kick your butt pretty soon, Uncle Luke."

Luke pretended to look shocked and when he turned to face Nate, he saw that his brother was laughing.

"There's only one way for us to settle this, Nate."

His brother said, "Yeah, what's that, old man?"

Lucas feigned resignation and held out his hands to indicate there were no other options.

Jamie had sidled up to them, curious to see what the two men would do. Would they fight? Play one on one? Chicken?

Luke looked at his brother and said seriously, "Thumb war, little brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley looked over at Peyton, watching the small smile that seemed permanently fixed to her lips.

Catching Haley's scrutiny, Peyton laughed self- consciously and said, "What?"

Haley found herself laughing with her sister-in-law and said, "Nothing, you're just glowing."

Peyton said happily, "So sue me."

Haley touched Peyton's arm lightly while they stopped at a red light. "You have a every reason to glow."

Peyton looked over at her friend, the smile faltering on her lips as she asked nervously, " How are you so good at all this, Hales?"

Haley wasn't sure she knew exactly what her friend meant. She said carefully, "What? Being a mom?"

Peyton nodded, saying, "You know what's crazy?"

Haley said quietly, "What?"

Peyton pressed the gas pedal and she seemed to find it easier to talk while she had something else to keep on her mind.

"When I found out, I wansn't scared for a second. Not a single second, Hales. I knew Luke would be excited. I knew he'd be a good dad, no matter what. And then I thought, can I be a good mother? "

The question hung for a second but Haley didn't think Peyton wanted an answer from her so she stayed silent and Peyton continued after a moment.

"I think I'll be a good mom. I already know I love this baby, and I haven't even seen his face. The doctor said he's the size of a lemon right now and I already know that I would do anything for him."

Haley smiled and felt warmed by her friend's conviction. Peyton's emotions had always been complicated and remote to the rest of them. She was a mystery. But Haley knew she had the biggest heart and that she when she loved somebody it was absolute.

Haley couldn't stop herself from reaching over to envelop Peyton in a hug. Luckily, the car was parked already and Peyton said, "Thanks for listening."

Before they got out, Haley said seriously, "Listen, Peyton. If you get scared, or have questions, or you just need to talk to someone who's been through it, call me anytime."

Peyton laughed, wiping a tear from her eye and halfheartedly cursing her newfound tearducts.

"Thanks Haley. Scott girls stick together, huh?"

Haley smiled and said in a singsong voice, "We're family."

Peyton laughed again and said drily, "Like the Kennedys".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Haley grabbed the picnic basket and the small ice chest and made their way over to the boys.

Peyton felt the wind blowing her hair and when she saw Lucas standing at center court, a big smile on his face as he waved to her, she drifted for a moment.

----------flashback, a year earlier----

_The hollow sound of rubber bouncing off cement in a steady time signature, brought a smile to Peyton's lips. It was a sound like a heartbeat and it brought back endless summer days, the infectious sound of a full capacity Ravens crowd. It brought back memories of two brothers with startling blue eyes._

_She was glad she wasn't the first to arrive. Truthfully, the promise they'd made four years ago in this very spot had never seemed like a hard one to keep. Not to Peyton. They had all stayed in relatively close touch, even though sheer geography kept them from meeting as much as they'd like._

_She saw a familiar figure ten feet away and she paused to watch him fondly. His blonde hair was shorter than it had been. His body had filled out and matured, he wasn't quite so slip thin as he had been._

_Peyton grinned as she heard the gratifying sound of the ball sliding through the net. The whoosh was a pure sound. Lucas always said it was the best sound in the world. It was the sound of perfection._

_Breaking her silence, Peyton stepped onto the court and called out, "Hey, Scott!"_

_Turning around, Luke flashed her the grin that seemed to make time stop when they were in high school._

_Laughing at herself, she moved forward, thinking that she ought to have gotten over it by now. Her heart ought to stop fluttering when he grinned at her._

_He reached out for her and she stepped into his arms so smoothly it seemed like art. It was a practiced motion. _

_Kissing the top of her head, Lucas pulled her in closer and said, "What time did your flight get in? I would've picked you up?"_

_Closing her eyes, pressing against his chest, she said, "It's okay. Your mom and Keat came to get me. She said you were on your way down here. To ruminate."_

_Lucas laughed at Peyton's final words. "She said I came down here to ruminate?"_

_Peyton leaned back in his arms, their bodies still in contact at the waist, his arms locked around her to keep her steady._

_Looking up at him she said, "Those were here words, yes. So have you been?"_

_Laughing again as he brushed a thumb across her jaw lightly, he questioned, "Have I been ruminating? A bit."_

_He stayed quiet on the subject and Peyton said thoughtfully, "Brooke must have thought we would all be really far-flung."_

_"I know what you mean."_

_Peyton was laughing now, "Nate and Haley stayed put. You and me didn't get too far. Rachel and Brooke went to LA and stayed. Chase too. Mouth and Skills and Bevin are all in Boston. And I talk to Brooke almost daily. So there can't really be that many surprises, right?"_

_Luke smiled and said, "I would never dream of saying that any one of those people couldn't surprise me."_

_Peyton's brow furrowed and Lucas had to laugh. "Good surprises, Peyton. Good surprises."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After lunch, Nathan and his family piled into his Suburban and Luke walked Peyton back to their car.

She leaned against it, smiling as he stood beside her and held her to him. She didn't mind that he was sort of sweaty and outdoorsy smelling.

He whispered that she looked beautiful and she could see without opening her eyes that his face was pressed against her hair, that his eyes were closed and his voice was rich with feeling.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Sawyer."

Grinning, he maneuvered them so that his back was against the car and hers was against his chest.

She said softly, "I love being here."

Holding her closer, he murmured, "Me too."

They were silent for a moment and she wondered if he was envisioning the same thing. The house with the white picket fence and the golden retriever.

She knew they both loved New York, but maybe talking about raising their family in Tree Hill wasn't the worst idea?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate hearing what you think and it helps me to decide what areas to focus on and what to put on the backburner. I'm sorry I haven't replied individually but I lost track of who I replied to and who I haven't and I don't want to double up because that would be annoying for you.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little different than the rest because the flashback will tell the story of Peyton and Lucas's wedding, but they'll be telling their friends about it instead of just reflecting on it in their own head.**

Lucas was somewhat quiet on the way back. Peyton wasn't necessarily worried. Sometimes Luke made her look positively loquacious by comparison. She was fairly certain though that this time there was something in particular giving his brow the adorable, but concerned furrow. She was almost certain she knew because she was thinking the same thing.

Could they really move back? She and Luke both loved New York. They loved their neighborhood and their jobs, and the proximity to the city. Luke could write anywhere, and Peyton knew she could figure something out, but did they really want to?

She kicked her feet up on the dash and found herself tapping her toes to the music.

She heard Luke say, "We don't have to decide right now."

Looking over at him, she smiled at the understanding in his face. She wondered again how she got so lucky. So blessed.

She said simply, "It'll come to us"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke stifled at yawn and as she covered her mouth the car gave a jerk to the right side of the road.

She brought her hand back down to the wheel and met Mouth's alarmed face with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, honey. Jet lag."

Mouth glanced apprehensively in the rearview mirror, giving an apologetic wave to the car behind them.

"You know Brooke, dear, I'd like to make it home alive. Maybe have sex once more before I die young."

Brooke snorted dismissively and said, "Come on, honey, these other drivers are worse than me. And I'm ten times better than the Italian drivers."

Mouth passed a hand over his eyes and said under his breath, "We are so lucky that Vespa driver didn't press charges."

Scoffing, Brooke said, "It was his own fault. Who drives a scooter on the sidewalk?"

Her husband groaned and tried to stretch his stiff shoulders in the confining space. Not that he was Arnold Scwarzenegger, but the Cooper Mini gave him a decidedly larger appearance.

Brooke had to smile and she said, "Someone's getting a reward tonight."

Mouth looked up at her shyly and he seemed somewhat suspicious. "Why am I getting a reward?"

Beaming, Brooke nearly lost control of the wheel again as she leaned over to kiss him.

After it was once again steady on the road, Brooke went back to the topic at hand, saying sweetly, "You're getting a reward because you let me drag you across Europe for three weeks, then drag you home a day early only to spend the night in Tree Hill at your parents' house. Oh, and consider it an early apology for the time I'll be spending with Peyton."

Mouth watched her curiously, wondering if she meant the time she'd spend with Peyton during the weekend, or over the course of the pregnancy. Not that he'd begrudge her that. Peyton was her best friend, her sister even, and it was her first baby. It was to be excpected that Brooke would be in rare form during such a momentous time. Smiling, he hoped that Peyton would fare as well for Brooke's involvement.

Watching him slyly, Brooke said astutely, "I'm not going to take over her life, Mouth. Or hire her a personal shopper for the baby."

Raising her eyebrows thoughtfully at the last statement, Brooke said, "Actually, that's not a bad idea"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke came back into the bedroom where Peyton was changing clothes. Giving her a charming grin he said, "Nobody's home."

Refusing to make it easy on him, Peyton continued unbuttoning her shirt and she said in a bored tone, "Soo?"

Waggling his eyebrows at her as he came closer, Lucas asked cheerfully, "Wanna fool around?"

Peyton laughed as he pulled her into his arms, sliding her shirt over her shoulders easily. Bending to kiss her exposed shoulder, he laughed as she said," This brings back memories. I keep waiting for the door to open and Brooke to walk in."

Luke kissed her neck in small, featherlight brushes of his lips against her skin. In between contact, he said wryly, "Though I think this time you could thank me for the sex and she'd believe us."

Peyton's hands went between them to the drawstring of his gym shorts and she said pointedly, "I think there's enough evidence to prove it."

"True. But that was the last time you ever thanked me."

Peyton pulled back to arm's length, an incredulous expression on her face. "I thank you all the time. I am very grateful."

He pulled her back, a grin stretching his lips as he bent toward her ear and said, "I meant, you could thank me for the sex. It was a nice touch."

He heard her musical laughter and it was a moment before she replied, "I think you get quite enough thank you in the process, buddy. You want a written note too?"

Sliding the bra straps over her shoulders, he said amiably, "You do have a point there, honey."

"Damned right. Now, how about you take those clothes off and this time you can thank me'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton's breathing slowly evened out and she couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks or the easy laughter that welled out of her.

Lucas was still panting beside her, a broad, sated grin on his lips. He smiled when he felt his wife snuggle in, resting her head on his chest as her fingers dusted over his abdomen.

He could see the smug, satisfied grin on her face without having to open his eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Sawyer?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at the nickname and caught her hand in his, twining the fingers together as his other hand rubbed her back in slow circles.

She nudged him lightly and when he could finally breathe he said, "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had practically leapt from the car while it was still moving, leaving Mouth to park on the street outside Karen's house.

Taking the stairs to the porch at a near jog, she found the front door unlocked and breezed inside. She peremptorily searched the house and when she discovered most of it empty, she went down the hall that led to Lucas's bedroom. Hearing voices inside, she plunged into the room, a wide smile on her face.

Lucas and Peyton were both in bed, snuggling, the covers barely concealing anything. Brooke shrieked and thought she heard Peyton say in disbelief, "Twice in one day!" while Luke scrambled to cover them both.

Whirling around, her hand over her eyes, Brooke said, "Sorry. I just couldn't wait to see you, P. Scott!"

Peyton climbed out of the bed and started pulling on her clothes, snatching her bra from the corner of the bed hastily.

"And see me you did, B. McFadded. All of me."

Brooke felt herself blushing and then all three of them froze as another voice, strangely high pitched, said, "Oh shit!"

Brooke turned to find her husband frozen in the doorway. Peyton, standing there in a half buttoned shirt and a pair of boyshorts looked as though she had expected nothing less, while Lucas looked oddly dignified in only a comforter.

Stretching her arms in a welcoming gesture, Peyton said sarcastically, "Why don't you two sit down? I'll have the butler bring us some tea and we can discuss the Wall Street Journal."

Mouth took the hint and promptly turned on his heel, his face unnaturally red.

Brooke headed toward the door but changed course at the last minute, grabbing Peyton and hugging her with a gentle fierceness.

Peyton felt herself relaxing into the embrace and she said, "I missed you, Brooke."

Sighing, an infuriatingly slow-dripping tear in her eye, Brooke said, "I missed you too, Peyton."

Pulling away, Brooke said softly, "I'll give you two some privacy."

Peyton feigned a look of confusion. Glancing back at her husband she asked, "What's privacy? I don't know that word."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke strode for the door, saying over her shoulder, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Groaning, Peyton looked at Lucas and said, "Yeah, I don't want to think about that."

As Brooke closed the door, she said haughtily, "I was talking to you, Blondie."

Luke raised his eyebrows, a faraway look in his eyes. Peyton considered disabusing him of the fantasy he was no doubt creating in his mind but she just shook her head. -  
Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen when Mouth and Brook made their escape.

Both couples looked surpremely surprised to see each other and it was several minutes before anyone could speak because so many hugs were being traded.

Haley showed her latest pictures of James as Brooke and Mouth told honeymoon tales.

Nathan pulled a bottle of wine out of a rack and Haley gave him a suspicious look.

Laughing, he shrugged and said, "I'll buy Karen a new bottle."

Brooke said suddenly, "Where is she, anyway?"

Haley explained, "Nate convinced Karen and Deb to take the kids to a movie. Give the gang some time to hang out."

Nathan poured several glasses and handed them out before he asked, "Where're Luke and Peyton?"

Brooke smiled as her husband blushed and she said, "We kind of walked in on them."

Haley's jaw dropped and Nathan, slightly awed, said, "What, again?"

Brooke said, "What do you mean again?"

Nathan smirked and told them about the morning's events while Haley stifled a laugh.

Mouth appeared to have regained his powers of speech and said, "No wonder she's pregnant."

The entire group burst into laughter, only quieting when Luke and Peyton entered the kitchen.

Nathan catcalled and Peyton sent him a glare as Haley said dreamily, "Hey lovebirds."

Brooke joined in, saying, "You two should sell tickets."

There was a few more minutes' rambunctious enthusiasm as the two newcomers were folded into the group, Peyton kissing Mouth's cheek before she was again wrapped up in Brooke's embrace.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we walked in and found him asleep on our rug!"

There were gales of laughter as Mouth finished the story, his eyes a little bright from the wine and the way Brooke was watching him.

Luke was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, with Peyton behind.

Brooke caught sight of them and said, "Wait, wait, honey. You forgot the best part. The bar!"

Mouth looked down at her, his grin widening.

Nathan and Haley looked on curiously as Peyton and Lucas shared a suspicious look.

Mouth said, "Right. We went to this tiny little bar on Almoldi. Very tucked away. Not your normal tourist trap."

Peyton smiled as realization dawned on her. "La Pieta! You remember, Luke?"

He squinted, remembering the friendly bartender and the surprisingly large crowd.

Mouth continued on, "Anyway, we get there and they discover we're American and they take us to this wall. He says that they put up pictures of special people. Their favorites."

Brooke squeezed Mouth's hand, her eyes sparkling with laughter. She said, "There's a picture of you two. It must have been the night you got married."

Luke laughed softly, the memory still fresh and beautiful.

flashback

Spain

Lucas smiled when the light spilled over the last dark corner of the room. It lit bed and caught the magnificent glint of gold in Peyton's hair.

He leaned up on his forearms, hovering over her. He wanted very badly for her to wake up.

After just a few moments, she finally spoke quietly, "Luke, what are you doing?"

He kissed her shoulder, spoke in a whisper right beside her ear, "I want to marry you, Peyton Sawyer."

She was a little more awake. Still sleepy though. "I want to marry you too, Luke."

They had talked about it before. It was just a question of when, and he wasn't sure she was getting the point.

He tried again, rolling her over to face him. "I want to marry you today."

And she was really awake. She watched him for a minute. Watched him smile at her.

She didn't list everything wrong with right now, this minute. The things they didn't have and the people that weren't there. Everything else would wait.

Grinning back at him, the man who would be her husband, she said simply, "Let's get married"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton felt herself smiling at the memory.

"La Pieta. We went there that night."

Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand and said, "That's right. We got married that afternoon and fell asleep on this hill overlooking a valley. The minister had brought this very old, very ceremonial wine and it just killed us."

Peyton laughed, saying, "When we woke up taxi was gone. We ended up walking down into town. By the time we got there it was like nine o'clock."

flashback:

"La Pieta"

"The Pious?"

Peyton nodded, "I think so. Funny name for a bar."

Luke shrugged, hearing strains of familiar music just beyond the nondescript entryway.

"Is that- ?"

Peyton craned her neck and finished his thought, a disbelieving smile on her face as she said, "ABBA"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley interrupted, saying, "Hold the phone. ABBA was playing at a tiny bar in northern Spain?"

Lucas laughed. "No. It was an ABBA cover band. And we had our first dance to their music."

Brooke goggled. "You never told me that, Peyton! What song?"

The inside of the bar was no flashier than the outside, but it had a certain charm. It wasn't the kind of place besieged by college kids on Spring Break or middle aged divorcees on wine tasting weekends.

Lucas couldn't believe how crowded the place was.

The band was in full swing and Peyton dragged him over to the bar as the audience grooved to "Dancing Queen".

After a moment the bartender approached them. He was a smiling, older gentleman with a charming smile and deep brown eyes.

He took in Peyton's white linen dress and the flower in Luke's vintage YSL suit buttonhole.

With a lilting accent he said, "You are newly married?"

Luke grabbed his new wife's hand and nodded proudly.

The bartended, Humberto, left for a moment and when he came back he had two glasses of a jet black liquid.

The Americans eyed it skeptically until Humberto said, "Pleaase. It is my specialty."

Lucas and Peyton locked eyes and she said quietly, "What the hell?"

It was surprisingly delicious. Fruity even. Lucas didn't have a clue what was in it.

Peyton leaned forward, her forehead against Luke's. There was a blinding light and Peyton turned to look over at Humberto. He was grinning, holding up a Polaroid and waving it to help it dry.

They thanked him for the drink and Lucas heard the music slowing down so he stood and took Peyton's hand, leading her over to the dancefloor.

With his hand on her back, he pulled her against him, smiling at the way she fit perfectly. There was hardly any space between them when he felt her start to shake.

Afraid that she was crying, or worse, that the drink was bothering her, he pulled back to find her laughing.

"What?"

She kissed his lips softly and pulled back, saying, "Listen."

And he did. And then he found himself laughing too.

"I can't believe this is the first dance at our wedding."

She feigned sincerity and said, "Actually, this is our song now. That's how it works."

He looked down at her, unsure if that rule was true. And surely sudden elopements didn't count.

She shrugged, her face alight with the glow of a day in the sun. "It's our song."

He was quiet a moment. Too happy to care that they had an unusual song.

He pulled her tightly against him and began to dance more exuberantly as the song reached it's chorus.

Twirling her, he sang loudly and badly, "There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando!"

Laughing, Peyton twirled back toward his body and she sang too ," They were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando"  
-  
"Wait.Wait. Your song is "Fernando"? "

Lucas and Peyton grinned and tried to summon up some degree of shame.

Nathan was shaking his head, torn between amusement and horror. His wife and Mouth just laughed and Brooke said, "Well, I guess in a way it fits. You had an unusual wedding, so why not an unusual song?"

Peyton leaned forward, placing an affectionate kiss on Brooke's forehead. In a melodramatic voice she cried, "I knew you would understand!"

Pulling Peyton into their third hug of the evening, this one loose and one armed, Brooke announced suddenly, "Boys, we need beer."

Not one of them mentioned that they already had wine. It was a signal. The signal for Girl Talk, and would they mind making themselves scarce please?  
-  
In the kitchen, Lucas bent toward the refrigerator and peered inside. As he suspected, his mother had no beer.

He was about to stand up and say they could head to a convenience store when Nathan said happily, "Hey brother, I've got a good name for the baby if it's a boy?"

Luke squinted at him, "My baby or your baby?"

Nathan grinned, "Your baby."

Mouth and Lucas traded suspicious looks, suspecting that Nate was hardly serious.

"Fernando. Fernando Eugene Scott."

Lucas laughed. It would be a cold day in hell when his son was called Fernando. No matter how much the song had grown on him.

"Okay, little brother. I've got one for your baby."

Nathan's grin was just as wide as before and Lucas said, "Chris"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next section: Girl Talk. And other assorted pleasures.


	4. That's How Strong My Love Is

**AN: Thanks again for reading and for taking the time to review. Let me know what you like and what you'd like to see more of because I really have only very basic plot in mind and the details I kind of fill in as I go. This chapter is a bit shorter but hopefully the next will be longer and I'll be back to updating quicker.  
Also, this chapter is fluffier than normal. I don't know what's come over me. :)**

Brooke peered over the back of the couch into the doorway of the kitchen. She could hear the boys shuffling around and the sound of the refrigerator door clinking open. Satisfied that they were for the moment, alone, she turned back to her very dearest friends.

Haley laughed at Brooke's pleased smirk and she said, "Beer? Come on Brooke."

Peyton had to agree. "Two out of three of us are pregnant and you don't drink beer."

Brooke waved a dismissive hand and said crisply, "Oh, who cares? They know it was just a polite way of telling them to get lost."

Peyton took advantage of the empty couch and stretched her long legs over its length, her feet resting squarley in Brooke's lap. The brunette looked down at them questioningly, but seemed to think better of scooting them out of her lap alrogether. Peyton smiled; wondering whether she had her pregnancy, or simply the amount of time between their last visits to thank for Brooke's accommodation.

When Brooke gave her socked feet an affectionate squeeze, Peyton assumed that her friend had simply missed her.

Haley watched with a smile on her face. She knew that the distance was one of the things Peyton and Brooke really hated about their current situation. Haley could only agree. Any time she saw either one of them she couldn't resist trying to entice them to move back home. She told herself it was only done in jest but she knew that if she was honest, it was a strong desire to have her two best friends back within driving distance.

Haley's lips quirked when she remembered the sudden, Machiavellian thought that had occurred to her earlier when she had realized that now that Peyton was having her own baby, it might be easier to convince her to move back to Tree Hill.

Shaking those thoughts away for later, Haley said, "So give up the goods, Brooke. How was the honeymoon?"

Peyton had to smile as she saw Brooke's face light up. They had all been somewhat surprised when Brooke and Mouth began dating nearly three years before. Though Peyton and her friends knew what a great guy Mouth was, she also knew that Brooke's LA friends had been thoroughly shocked by the union. Brooke hadn't really dated seriously during college. She'd had a string of nice, doting boyfriends who had reluctantly discovered her unyielding commitment to her fledgling clothing business but little else. Most had been guys with model good looks so Peyton could understand Brooke's friends' attitudes.

She also knew that Mouth made Brooke happier than she had ever been. He was devoted to her in every way. Peyton was thrilled for them.

"Yeah. Tell us, Brooke."

The brunette could hardly contain a contented sigh as she said, "It was fantastic. We had a ball. Mouth had never been so I took him to all the landmarks I could think of. Everything important."

Peyton snorted and interjected, "Yves Sant Laurent? Chanel?"

Haley chimed in, "LaCroix?"

Brooke feigned a look of superiority, saying, "Yes. Those too."

Peyton said placatingly, "I'm glad you kept your priorities straight. Did you at least hit the Louvre, or Musee D'Orsay?"

Brooke gave Peyton's toe a tweak and she narrowed her eyes in mock irritation. "Yes, we did the museum circuits. We even did a tour of Venice by gondola. Happy?"

Grinning, Peyton placed her hand over her heart and said seriously, "Ecstatic."

Brooke craned her neck to check that the boys were still in the kitchen and said quietly, "Seriously though, I know I've said it before and all, but Marvin? Amazing in bed!"

Peyton fell back playfully onto the pillows, crying, "Ahhhh. Brooke. TMI."

Haley leaned forward interestedly though, Peyton's discomfort only making her slightly more curious.

"Really? I just- can't picture it."

Brooke said quickly, "I don't want you picturing it. I'm just letting you know, it's my girlfriend duty, that he is incredible. And I feel I have to have something to show here, you know?"

Peyton questioned mildly, "Something to show?"

Brooke nodded, gesturing at Haley's rounded belly and Peyton's still-flat one as she said, "Yes. I'm sitting here with two pregnant ladies, so yes, I just want to point out that my husband is a virile, animal of a man."

Peyton shut her eyes, leaned her head back onto the couch and said, "That will forever be the way I think of Mouth. Next time someone asks me, 'What's Brooke's husband like', I'll tell them, 'He's virile. An animal in the sack.'"

Brooke smacked her playfully and said, "Don't say that."

Peyton said, "I hope I never have to think it."

Haley decided to intervene, saying, "What about it, Brookie? Have you two talked about kids?"

Brooke wagged her finger in front of them, "Oh no. Just cause you two are brooding, doesn't mean I have it on my mind yet. Eventually. But not now. I am way too involved in the company, and Mouth's reviewing job offers right now. Who knows where we'll end up."

Peyton said sharply, "You didn't tell me Mouth was considering a transfer? What teams are interested?"

Brooke's grin shone with pride as she said with obvious enthusiasm, "Syracuse, Boston University, Duke-"

Haley's eyes flashed with her own enthusiasm as she said, "Duke! Brooke that would be fantastic. You'd be so close!"

Brooke laughed at Haley's near-frantic excitement.

"I wasn't finished, Hales. UNC, Cornell. Mouth's got people interested all over the coast. We've been talking about it for a while. The LA store is really taking off and I want to open a store somewhere on the East Coast. Maybe New York. He told me a few months ago that he wanted to move back here, be near our family."

Peyton smiled, knowing that by "family", they weren't just talking about Mouth's parents. Brooke's were out on the West Coast. By family, Brooke meant all of them.

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and said eagerly, "So when will you know for sure?"

"Mouth flies out here again in two weeks to do meetings. Probably within the next three weeks we'll have decided"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around ten o'clock when the doorbell rang. Peyton turned down the stereo, where Wilson Pickett was belting "In the Midnight Hour". Luke put his drink down to answer the door, turning before he went into the hall to say wryly, "Does anyone else feel like we're in "The Big Chill'?"

The others laughed, though Nathan seemed unsure of why. When Luke got to the door he heard Haley explaining the premise of the movie to him.

Opening the door with a grin, he saw Skills and Bevin Taylor standing on the doorstep with Rachel and Chase. All of them had an armful of groceries.

Luke said happily, "You made it! Come on in."

Skills and Chase waited for the ladies to enter before he leaned in close to Lucas and said, "Sorry we're late, dawg. Bevin and Rachel insisted that we go to the store first."

Lucas said, "It's cool. I hope you brought wine. That crew in there is just guzzling it down."

Rachel, waiting in the hallway, said drily, "Better curb Peyton's habit now, Luke."

"I heard that, bitch!" Peyton's voice came from the living room and Rachel shouted back, "Just checking, Blonde Wife."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the familiar nickname. Rachel occasionally called him Blonde Husband, and once, after drinking a tad too much, she had tried to explain why. He'd simply leaned over and squeezed her shoulder, saying, "I get it, Rach."

Still, she'd said insistently, "No. No. It's cause you're both Blonde"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap!"

Nathan dropped the piece of plastic as if it had burned him. Heaving a frustrated sigh he said, "Why can't we ever switch teams?"

His wife picked up the Electronic Catchphrase gamepiece and examined it carefully. "Because we can't. We always play girls versus boys."

Rachel took a celabratory sip of her wine and said, "Correct. And if I'm not mistaken, Scott. You were the one who picked those teams on that fateful night so long ago."

Sullenly, Nathan said, "Whatever. You girls cheat."

Peyton's ears perked up and she said, "Hey, now, Nate. Don't hate."

Brooke gave her a wry look and Peyton shrugged. "I didn't mean for it to rhyme."

Lucas said, "Give it up, Nate. It's a communication game. Girls always win them."

Mouth nodded solemnly, "It's true."

Nathan looked mutinous. "Well, maybe we should play a differerent game."

Brooke said challengingly, "What game do you think you could win, Scott?"

Nathan faltered under her gaze and he finally said, "Basketball."

Haley cracked up. "Well, I hope you could win at basketball, considering you have six inches on us."

Skills said helpfully, "This man is drunk. He is wine drunk. Like a lady."

Lucas had to agree. He liked the occasional glass of wine with dinner but he much preferred beer. Unfortunately, his mother didn't feel quite the same way.

Bevin poured herself another glass and raised it cheerfully in a toast, saying, "To getting drunk. Like a lady."

Everyone lifted their glasses, preparing to drink, until Bevin continued, "Or to being pregnant and not drinking. Like a lady."

When they were sure Bevin had finished, everyone toasted, saying, "Like a lady"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke's mom got home around midnight, just after Mouth and Brooke headed out. The jet lag had begun to get to them and Brooke had nearly fallen asleep on the couch. Nate and Haley collected a sleeping James from Karen's car, and with Haley behind the wheel, they disappeared.

The others said their goodbyes and when Karen and Keaton had both gone to bed Lucas scooped Peyton into his arms and deposited her on the bed. Her eyes were already drooping and he carefully tucked her in, pulling off her socks and jeans gently.

He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he felt her padding up beside him.

Softly, he said, "I thought you were asleep."

She shook her head and mumbled blearily about brushing her teeth and taking her contacts out and washing her face.

Lucas scooted over to make room. When he finished, he sat down on the edge of the tub to wait for her.

Still feeling the effects of the wine, he felt a blush in his cheeks as he watched her.

Long, endless legs that only stopped at pink, lace fringed boy shorts. Her white undershirt was riding up, exposing the small of her back. She had taken her wavy blonde hair down and it cascaded over her shoulders.

Finally, she turned and when she saw that he'd been staring, she grinned.

"Are you drunk, Mr. Sawyer?"

He put his hands on her hips, looking up into her eyes with a mischievous sparkle in his own.

"Quite possibly, Mrs. Scott."

She stepped closer into the open space between his legs, placing one hand on his shoulder as the other one smoothed his hair back gently.

Lucas was always incredibly tender with her and she usually soared in between the twin peaks of awe and elation.

Pushing the hem of her shirt up slightly, he pressed his palm against her belly for a moment. His hand was warm against her and she smiled when she caught him grinning in wonderment.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. I'll Be the Moon When the Sun Goes Down

**a/n:** Okay. I'm sure you may have noticed that I'm not following any strict time parameters or constraints here. Some chapters may be completely focused on a specific event while others simply jump ahead by a few months or weeks. This is one of those chapters. 

Also, if we're trying to keep track. Peyton would be about three months along here. Haley about 8 1/2.

-  
**Peyton** scarcely looked up at the sound of the beeping intercom. She continued scrolling hasty notes as quickly as they occurred to her. The song on her computer was so loud she had to strain to hear the buzzer. Peyton's last note before she dropped her pen was, "Love this song. Have to get these guys to sign. Joe McCain, mgr."

Finally, she hit the mute button on the keyboard and then the intercom.

She leaned forward in her chair, rubbing her lower back soothingly as she said, "Yeah."

The voice of Rashida, one of her office interns said, "Your husband's here, Peyton."

Peyton looked at her watch out of habit, wondering if she'd forgotten a lunch date.

"Okay, send him in."

There was a click as Rashida disconnected and then Lucas materialized in the doorway, a sack of takeout dangling from his hand.

Peyton stood up excitedly, eyeing the entire package with delight.

Lucas said warily, "You look like you're about to attack. Should I drop the food and take my chances?"

Peyton laughed, putting her hands out in front of her in a placating manner. "Drop it very carefully. No sudden moves."

Lucas came forward slowly indeed, perhaps wondering what she would make a grab for first.

Moving around the desk, Peyton sniffed at the air and she questioned happily, "You brought me Sal's?"

"My God, you're like a jungle cat. Could you smell it when I got off the elevator?"

Peyton slapped his arm, and having long discarded her heels, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

Lucas put the food on the corner of Peyton's desk, using his free arms to wrap around her waist.

They pulled back after a moment, both beaming rather foolishly, and he said, "You look gorgeous today. "

Reaching around his back smoothly, she said with a smile, "I loook gorgeous everyday, honey."

He pulled her in a little closer, mistaking her motion for one less mercenary. "Yes, you do."

With a triumphant cry, she felt her hand clutch the plastic sack and as she brought it around his body he leaned his head back, and said, "Very crafty."

Peyton pulled out two containers, reading the labels on the lids carefully before she passed one to him. Idly, she said, " You better believe it."

He took the takeout box she handed him and read the label himself. It wasn't his first choice but he would never tell her that. Digging in the bag, he pulled out the plastic utensils and napkins and they walked over to the conference area that adjoined her office.

When they were sitting down, she stretched out with her feet in his lap and he watched her as she ate ravenously. She was still trim; he doubted that she could ever be anything else, but there was a definite bump now. Her top pulled around the bulge when she sat and he couldn't help but smile. The top wasn't exactly made for a nun either. It was tastefully revealing when she stood but he couldn't help noticing the way her cleavage filled it out admirably.

He received a sharp thump on the chest and looked up to find his wife watching him amusedly. "Eyes up here, Luke. You act like you've never seen them before."

Grinning playfully, with no intention of apologizing, he said, "Every time's like the first time, babe."

Peyton looked down herself. He knew that at first she was a bit surprised to find her chest considerably bigger after only about two months. Now though, she was effectively resigned to them. "Huh," she said thoughtfully, "they are getting pretty huge."

Lucas leaned forward, sweeping the hair away from her face and winking lasciviously as he said, "Seriously, though. No complaints here."

Wryly, Peyton watched him and said, "No kidding."

Picking up her plate, he leaned forward again and held it out to her.

"You feeling okay today, Peyton? Any cramps or soreness?"

Shrugging noncomitally she said, "Not too bad. I haven't really had time to think about it. I've got a meeting this afternoon with Blanche's Mother."

Lucas raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Blanche's Mother?"

Peyton rolled her own eyes in agreement. "Jack Starkey's new band. They're amazing, Luke. And I'm gonna sign them. You heard it here first."

Lucas smiled at the enthusiasm in her face. "I know you will. You don't get mentioned in Rolling Stone and Entertainment Weekly just because you're cute, honey."

Peyton pretended to pout and said, "It's a little because I'm cute though."

Lucas agreed completely.

After a particularly large bite of her croissant, Peyton said through a disarmingly full mouth, "Seriously though. It's mostly 'cause I'm a badass"

-  
**Brooke** dropped her briefcase in the hallway and shouted up the stairs to her husband. The house was alarmingly massive; a relatively new home built to look like Tara itself; Mouth and Brooke had originally found the property hideously gaudy. Having been in the house a little over three weeks, Brooke couldn't honestly say that she thought any differently. But she had made progress. Real progress in fact.

"Mouth!"

Ignoring the way her voice echoed through the foyer, she smiled when her husband leaned over the balcony and said bemusedly, "Yes, dear?"

Brooke charged up the steps toward him, pausing halfway to catch her breath. "I found her. I found the person who is going to change our lives."

Mouth groaned and said, "Brooke, honey. I thought I told you I didn't want a threesome for my birthday."

Brooke's mouth gaped open and she stared at him in disbelief. " First, ew. Second-"

Mouth cracked a grin as he met her halfway down the stairs. "Brooke, I was kidding."

Smiling herself, Brooke looked at him and said sheepishly, "Oh."

Mouth sat back on the stairs and pulled her down beside him. "So the decorator. Tell me all about her."

Brooke practically shook with excitement as she told Mouth about her discovery. When she finished, Mouth was grudgingly impressed. Even willing to meet with her the following day.

Brooke kissed him enthusiastically and then said, "But guess what the best part is, honey?"

"What's the best part, Brooke, because I know you're dying to tell me."

"We found the perfect house for Peyton and Luke. Absolutely perfect."

Mouth held up a hand, saying slowly, "Whoa, whoa. Do Peyton and Luke even know they're house hunting by proxy?"

Brooke frowned at him. He would single out the only flaw in her plan. "Of course not. But Peyton said they were considering a move after the baby came."

Mouth said quietly, "What about their jobs?"

"They could easily transfer. Luke is a writer. Last time I checked all you needed was a pen and paper. Have pen will travel."

Mouth cut her off with an ease that very few others ever managed, "What about Peyton. She's an up- and- comer there, Brooke. I just read an article about her in freaking Rolling Stone."

Brooke shifted nervously and said, "I might have found a solution for that."

Mouth watched her anxiously, wondering what she could have in store. "What did you do, Brooke?"

Guiltily, she said, "Nothing really. I may have returned a call for her. To the Mars Corporation."

Mouth's disapproving expression faded to one of mere blankness as he prompted Brooke to continue.

"Well, they've been following Peyton's career since she first did her internship. They want her to consider starting up her own label. They'd give her full backing and she'd have near total control."

Mouth watched Brooke intently, trying to work out the catch. "So you returned a call to them, pretending to be Peyton?"

Biting her lip worriedly, Brooke nodded.

Growing somewhat exasperated, Mouth said suddenly, "Well, what did they say"  
-  
Lucas heard the front door open and close and then the soft, teasing click of Peyton's heels on the hardwood floors.

Pushing himself up on one arm, he peered over the back of the couch to smile at her sleepily. "Hey, Peyton."

Laughing at his tousled hair and bleary eyes, she said, "Long day, honey?"

He laughed and climbed over the edge of the couch to approach her. "I wrote three chapters today and passed out from the effort."

Peyton was surprised to find that he had written so much. Luke was generally very circumspect in his writing; considering all the angles and agonizing over words.

"Good for you, Luke. What brought that on?"

He pulled her against him and smiled as she relaxed into his embrace, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

"You. You brought it on."

Peyton was once again torn between crying and laughing at her husband's unrepentant romanticism.

She brought one of her hands to rest on his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body and the strength of his heart beat underneath the light cotton of his shirt. She found herself thinking about that heart of his; how so many people thought it was weak and timid. She knew that Luke had the strongest heart of anyone she'd ever met and she smiled as she brushed her fingers over his shirt. Closing her eyes, she pictured the small tattoo, inked in black right over his heart. -  
_flashback_-----------------------------

_Peyton slipped into Luke's bedroom quietly. She saw him sprawled across the bed on his back, the hazy sunlight glinting off his bare back. The covers were predictably a mess around him. His blond hair was shorter; cropped again. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him. Couldn't believe how completely he consumed her thoughts when they weren't together._

_She still couldn't believe how slowly the two months had gone by. She considered crawling in to bed with him but thought it might be a little Single White Female._

_Instead she hovered uncertainly. Wanting desperately to hold him but also needing to stay still and watch him for a moment. She just needed to reassure herself that she was really there._

_Finally, after dealing with a few seconds' more indecision and some decidedly irrational worries that he wouldn't be happy to see her, she settled her weight on the edge of the bed. He stirred at the slight indentation in the mattress but didn't open his eyes._

_Reaching out, she rubbed her fingers over his back lightly and smiled when he opened his eyes. There was a single moment's confusion before his eyes unclouded and she saw an unbridled joy that matched her own._

_She was suddenly laughing and crying and he was pulling her against him, his body warm from the sun and the sheets and he pulled her under with him. He didn't care that she still had her boots on or that they were covered in dust from the walk._

_He just held her against him for a moment, saying quietly, "I can't believe you're here. I was about to come out there and drag you back."_

_Peyton looked into his eyes, almost unable to believe that she could've missed this. If he'd let her push him away like she'd tried to so many times._

_"You won't have to drag me anywhere, Luke. Not anymore."_

_His smile was so wide and genuine that it almost hurt her to look at it. His voice dropped down to a whisper and he said almost shyly, "I'm glad to hear that because I have something I want to show you. And you may not like it."_

_Peyton drew back slightly, watching him carefully. She wasn't scared, just nervous._

_"Okay, well, show me."_

_Lucas took a deep breath and in somewhat dramatically, in her opinion, he drew down the covers to bare his chest. She looked down in confusion. Then her eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock._

_His bashful smile and the slight blush in his cheeks almost made her giggle but she held on, waiting for him to explain._

_He didn't say anything for a moment; only watched her while she watched him. Finally, he said, "I missed you. And I wanted something that could show that you had my heart. You've always had my heart."_

_Tentatively, she ran her fingertips over the delicate black lines. The swirling cursive was beautifully done. And it was her name. It said simply, Peyton._

_Leaning forward, she kissed the spot gently. "I have your heart?"_

_Luke wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back against his body. "Take care of it."_

_She didn't respond. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. Did he know she felt the same? Did he know that he didn't have to worry?_

_She whispered softly against his neck, "I'll keep it safe."_

_It wasn't long before her eyes closed. LA felt a million miles away. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_end flashback----------------------_

Mouth rubbed his head in soothing, circular motions. Sometimes, his wife really was too much.

"So the Mars Corporation thinks that Peyton is flying in next week to meet with them?"

Brooke shrugged. "Basically, yes."

"But you haven't told Peyton?"

Grimacing, Brooke said, "Basically, no."

Mouth groaned. "Well, are you planning to take the meeting for her? Buy her a house? Enroll her unborn child in school?"

Brooke frowned at her husband. "Of course not. I'm going to tell her about the meeting. She'll freak at first and then realize what a good chance this is. Then I'll mention the house, make it seem like fate. Then I'll get Nathan and Haley and Rachel and Chase to quadruple team them."

Mouth tried to use sense again, "Brooke, don't you think that might all be a bit much for them? It's their first kid. And for Peyton to be starting her own label right now, this minute? Don't you think it's too much to ask?"

Brooke said stubbornly, "No. Peyton was born to do this. And it's not like she'll be on her own. Mars is going to give her control of their existing office. The first year is just team building. It's relatively non competitive."

Mouth took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do if Peyton doesn't want this right now, Brooke? Maybe she and Luke want to stay in New York."

Brooke felt the first uncertainty in her plan. She didn't like it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
